Gadis Itu
by nryshz
Summary: Kenangan Woozi tentang seorang gadis, yang memberinya sebuah ketenangan yang tak tergantikan ...


Cast : Woozi, (y/n) you.

Genre : Angst

* * *

Woozi duduk sambil menggenggam segelas teh ditangannya. Tangannya menangkup seluruh badan cangkir teh ditangannya. Matanya menerawang, memutar kembali memori yang tersimpan di otaknya. Di telinganya menempel sebuah earphone.

 _'Now play: Shinhwa Once in a Lifetime'_

3 tahun yang lalu ...

Woozi berlari terseok-seok di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Matanya basah oleh air mata. Tidak peduli walau kakinya terasa sakit, dia tetap berlari. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu : lari.

Dalam hati Woozi meraung. Ingin rasanya dia pindah sekolah, ingin rasanya dia mengakhiri hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari, setiap saat, entah di sekolah –bahkan saat di media sosial, Woozi di bully. Dia di bully, seakan-akan dirinya tidak berarti, tidak dibutuhkan, tidak berguna.

Alasannya hanya satu : Woozi bertubuh pendek.

Jangan tertawa. Itu bukah hal yang patut untuk ditertawakan.

Bukan salah Woozi dia bertubuh pendek. Bukan salah orang tuanya melahirkan dirinya kedunia, bukan salah orang tuanya pula dia bertubuh pendek. Terlepas apakah dia pendek itu karena bawaan gen dari orang tuanya atau tidak. Pada intinya, itu bukan salah siapapun.

Lalu siapayang harus disalahkan atas hidup Woozi yang seperti ini?

Woozi?

Jangan bercanda. Itu bukan keinginannya juga memiliki tubuh pendek. Bukan keinginannya pula ia bisa hidup di dunia ini.

Woozi jatuh terduduk begitu dia sampai di belakang gedung sekolah. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja rasanya dia tidak sanggup. Dada Woozi naik turun, setengah mati ditahannya rasa amarah dan kesedihan di dalam dirinya. Hal itu membuatnya hanya bisa melakukan satu hal; menangis terisak-isak seperti anak kecil. Karena itulah dia mendapat julukan yang sungguh sangat-sangat sempurna : 'Si Cebol Cengeng.'

Siapapun yang mencetuskan nama itu, doakan dia masuk neraka.

Jangan salahkan Woozi jika ia menangis seperti itu. Orang gila mana yang tertawa saat disakiti, hah? Orang gila saja tidak suka disakiti. Apalagi Woozi yang –sumpah demi apapun– masih sangat waras. Jauh lebih waras dari mereka yang berani-beraninya membully Woozi.

"Hei."

Woozi mendongak, mencari sumber suara. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, khawatir itu adalah mereka –atau siapapun– yang akan membullynya. Tapi alih-alih mendapati segerombolan pemuda garang, dia malah mendapati seorang gadis berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Gadis itu memeluk sebuah gitar dalam dekapannya.

Woozi membuang muka. Mengacuhkan gadis itu.

"Apa kau juga biasa duduk di sini?"

"Ya," jawab Woozi sekenanya, dalam hati berharap semoga gadis itu mau pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sungguh, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi orang lain. Tidak saat dia bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, karena aku juga biasa duduk di sini, kita bisa duduk bersama-sama," kata gadis itu, membuat sebuah keputusan sepihak. Gadis itu duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Woozi duduk. Mata coklatnya menatap Woozi penuh tanda tanya. Walau tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Baguslah. Dengan begini Woozi bisa kembali menangis, meratapi nasibnya, membenci dirinya, membenci semua orang, mengutuk dunia ...

Suara petikan gitar yang –tidak bernada– membuat Woozi menoleh. Gadis itu menyanyi. Bisa dibilang, suaranya tidak bagus. Woozi berdecak kesal. Mengganggu.

Baru saja Woozi membuka mulutnya untuk mengumpat –gadis itu berkata, "Kau bisa menyanyi?"

Woozi tertegun. Bisa dirasakan dadanya berdesir. Ada sebuah rasa yang membangkitkan semangatnya saat gadis itu mengatakan kata 'menyanyi'. Menyanyi. Seujujurnya, Woozi sangat suka menyanyi, dan bahkan bermain gitar. Sejak kecil, ia belajar bermain gitar, dan menyanyikan bermacam-macam lagu.

Tapi itu dulu, setahun yang lalu, sebelum ia masuk SMA. Tak ada waktu bagi dirinya untuk meluangkan waktu dan bermain gitar, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bersenandung. Tidak bisa. Dirinya terlalu sibuk menangis dan meratapi hidup.

"Mau bernyanyi bersamaku? Oh, apakah kau bisa bermain gitar? Mau memainkan sebuah lagu?" Tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi.

Dengan suara parau, Woozi menjawab. "Aku sudah lama tidak bermain gitar dan menyanyi."

"Bukankah itu artinya kamu bisa?" mata gadis itu bersinar penuh semangat. "Menyanyilah!" tangannya menyodorkan gitar pada Woozi. "Aku tidak bisa menyanyi dan bermain musik. Tapi kata ayahku, musik itu menenangkan. Karena itu, aku suka mendengarkan musik," katanya. Matanya menerawang, masih dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Woozi tersenyum miring, "Memangnya, kau tahu apa? Menenangkan katamu? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang! Musik tidak membawa perubahan apapun pada hidupku, kau tahu?!" Tanpa bisa ditahan, Woozi berteriak, tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah.

Tanpa diduga, reaksi gadis itu membuat Woozi tertegun. "Memang, musik tidak bisa merubah hidup. Tapi setidaknya, musik bisa menenangkan kita –tidak peduli seberapa pahitnya hidup kita– musik selalu bisa menenangkan hati," gadis itu mengeluarkan mp3 dan earphone dari saku bajunya. "Mau mendengarkan musik denganku?"

Belum sempat Woozi menolak, gadis itu sudah memasangkan earphone di telinga kirinya. Sebuah lagu mulain mengalun. Woozi tahu lagu itu.

 _Shinhwa – Once in a Lifetime_

 _"_ _Everyday I Pray to help me through the day to make myself stronger… and I Pray"_

Woozi bisa merasakan, saat itu hatinya menghangat. Perlahan-lahan ia melupakan kesedihannya, amarahnya, kebenciannya.

Ah, mungkin hidup tidaklah seburuk itu.

...

Dan begitulah, sejak saat itu, mereka berdua selalu bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan musik. Terkadang, Woozi bermain gitar dan menyanyi. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri sambil menikmati musik. Entah sambil membaca sebuah buku atau memakan bekal makan siang.

Pertemuan mereka terus berlanjut. Pertemuan tanpa kata, begitulah Woozi menyebutnya. Karena selain kalimat 'hai', 'selamat pagi,' dan 'sampai jumpa,' tidak ada lagi percakapan. Mereka terhubung melalui musik. Dan musiklah yang mempertemukan mereka.

Namun dengan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu yang berlangsung hampir setiap hari, Woozi jadi tahu kalau gadis itu bukanlah siswa dari sekolahnya. Gadis itu home schooling. Ternyata gadis itu anak penjaga sekolah. Wajar saja gadis itu bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas di lingkungan sekolahnya. Woozi pun tahu kalau dia hanya bisa bertemu gadis itu di hari Senin-Kamis. Walau terkadang, ada saat dimana gadis itu tidak muncul saat Woozi menunggunya.

Hidup Woozi berubah. Dia kembali menekuni musik, kembali bermain gitar dan menyanyi. Sesekali, dia membuat sebuah lagu. Di saat sedih, dia meluapkan segala emosinya melalui musik. Bagi Woozi, sejak saat itu, musik tidak hanya bisa menenangkannya. Musik adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya, musik memiliki peran besar dalam hidup Woozi. Lewat musik, dia bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru –dua belas orang– yang juga merupakan rekan kerja sekaligus keluarganya. Semuanya tidak akan terwujud seandainya hari itu gadis itu tidak menyapanya dan menyelamatkannya dari keputus asaan.

Woozi menyesap tehnya. Saat ini, dia sedang mendengarkan lagu yang sama seperti dulu, lagu pertama yang dia dengarkan dengan gadis itu. Woozi tidak mengerti, namun saat ini lagu itu terdengar hampa. Entah karena pikirannya sedang melayang jauh atau memang sudah bosan dengan lagu itu. Entahlah, Woozi tidak peduli. Dan sepertinya juga tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Woozi mencari sebuah ketenangan. Ketenangan yang dikenalkan gadis itu menghilang. Entah kemana perginya, yang jelas hal itu membuat hati Woozi terasa hampa. Tidak ada emosi atau perasaan apapun di hatinya. Dia tidak sedih dan juga tidak marah, apalagi bahagia. Hatinya kosong. Dan kekosongan itu menjelma menjadi sebuah rasa kehilangan ... kehilangan yang mendalam ... dan penuh rasa hampa.

Gadis itu telah pergi.

Pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Woozi rindu suara tawanya, senyum hangatnya, kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya, dan suara sumbangnya saat bernyanyi. Woozi rindu gadis itu. Woozi rindu ketenangan yang diberikan gadis itu. Keberadannya ... tidak tergantikan. Kehampaan dalam dirinya terasa begitu pedih. Bahkan lagu favorit gadis itu terasa hampa saat ini.

Woozi menatap keluar jendela. Seperti ikut berduka, langit diluar sana menangis, mengungkapkan kesedihannya. Suara petir menggelegar. Bahkan sepertinya langit pun ikut meneriakkan protes atas kematian gadis itu.

Mata Woozi menerawang, memori-memori masa lalunya kembali terbuka. Bagaikan film, semua kenangan tentang gadis itu kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

Saat ini, hanya kenangan yang mengikat mereka. Hanya kenangan yang bisa tetap menghubungkan mereka yang hidup dengan yang mati. Jika hanya dengan kenangan Woozi bisa merasakan rasa tenang yang sama, Woozi akan selalu mengenangnya. Walau terkadang kenangan itu menyakitkan. Tidak apa-apa selama dia bisa merasakan ketenangan itu.

Walau segala hal tentang dirinya tidak akan kembali, ketenangan yang dirasakannya tidak lagi terasa sempurna, tidak apa-apa. Karena hanya kenangan tentang dirinya yang dia miliki. Biarkan kenangan-kenangan itu membawa Woozi kembali ke masa lalu, ke masa dimana gadis itu masih hidup. Masa di mana Woozi –untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa hidup tidaklah seburuk yang dia bayangkan.

* * *

 _ **Haii ... ini karya pertama gue, sori kalo gaje :D**_

 ** _thanks buat udah yg mau baca ^^_**

 ** _tinggalkan jejak yaa :)_**

 ** _Mind to review?_**


End file.
